A Simple Story
by aikare
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan bagaimana Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya akhirnya bersatu dalam pernikahan.


Udah lama saya nganggurin fanfic ini padahal udah dari 2 tahun lalu saya buat. Jadi daripada terbuang dan cuma nganggur di laptop saya, saya publish aja. Sekedar pengen tau, masih ada ga sih yang suka 6918 walaupun sekarang KHR! udah tamat?

Ide tentunya dari roleplay saya yang udah lama banget saya tinggalin karena kesibukan kelas 9 SMP (dan sekarang saya sudah SMA). Untuk pasangan roleplay saya dulu, di mana sekarang dirimu berada? I miss you so much. ;w;

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** milik **Akira Amano**.

—kecuali _**Hibari Kyouya**_ dan _**Rokudo Mukuro**_; mereka _**saling memiliki satu sama lain**_.

**Peringatan:** Alternate Universe, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan mafia-mafia-an atau apalah itu. Pasti abal, mungkin OOC, 6918/Mukuro**X**Hibari, dan sekali lagi mengandung unsur _boys love_.

.

**A Simple Story**

milik** aikare**

.

Hibari hanya terdiam di kursi penumpang. Mobil yang dikendarainya bersama kekasihnya—Rokudo Mukuro—kini melaju di jalan raya. Sesekali pemilik mata dwiwarna yang menyetir melirik ke pemilik mata oniks itu. Sayang, sang pemilik oniks hanya sibuk menatap keluar mobil di jendela yang berada di sebelahnya—sama sekali tidak memandang kearah Mukuro.

Ponsel milik salah satu dari mereka berbunyi—ponsel Rokudo Mukuro. Jemarinya meraih ponselnya itu sementara matanya masih menatap jalanan. _Pip!_

Dua detik, Hibari bisa mendengar percakapan Mukuro dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal; menggunakan bahasa asal kekasihnya itu—bahasa Itali—yang tentu saja ia tak mengerti. Satu menit percakapan itu berlangsung, diakhiri oleh ucapan terima kasih dari kekasih Hibari—

"—_Grazie_."

Hibari hanya sekali melirik ke arah Mukuro. Rasa penasaran memenuhi pikirannya. Tapi tetap tak ia tanyakan siapa orang itu dan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sepuluh menit, mobil mereka berhenti di parkiran suatu tempat yang tak Hibari kenal. Mukuro turun duluan, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya itu. Dan begitu Hibari keluar, jemari Mukuro yang lebih besar darinya itu menutup kedua matanya; sementara jemari yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Hibari, "Kejutan untukmu, Kyouya-ku. Akan kutuntun dirimu."

Hibari berdecih, membiarkan Mukuro menuntun langkahnya, pelan. Samar-samar, Hibari dapat mencium bau air laut dan mendengar suara ombak pantai.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Mukuro melepas jemarinya yang menutupi mata Hibari, membiarkan Hibari melihat indahnya pantai di malam hari. Berhiaskan obor di sekeliling mereka—juga dapat ia lihat meja dan dua kursi yang berhadapan. Terperangah. Dari situ Hibari dapat menyimpulkan, bahwa yang ditelpon Mukuro tadi adalah orang yang mempersiapkan ini semua.

"Ayo, Kyouya Sayang." Mukuro menarik tangan Hibari menuju meja dan kursi itu; duduk setelah kekasihnya duduk—berhadapan. Jemari Mukuro mulai meraih jemari Hibari; mengelusnya pelan.

"Hibari Kyouya, tahu, 'kan, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukkan pelan dari Hibari.

Mukuro dengan masih menggenggam tangan Hibari, mengubah posisinya. Berdiri, lalu berlutut di samping Hibari. Membuat mata oniks Hibari membulat. "Herbivora, apa yang kau—"

"—**Menikahlah denganku, Hibari Kyouya."**

Dalam hitungan detik satu tangan Mukuro lainnya sudah memegang sebuah kotak beludru kecil yang terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin mas putih yang indah—suatu bentuk lamaran untuk sang skylark tercintanya. Hibari hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut wajah terkejutnya.

Lima detik berlalu. Hibari membuka mulut, "… Apa kau yakin dengan ini, Herbivora?"

Hibari ragu. Entah ini terlalu cepat baginya atau dirinya memang belum yakin dengan Mukuro. Pastinya kata-katanya ini bukanlah kata-kata yang Mukuro harapkan keluar dari bibir Hibari.

"Yakin, tentu saja. Dan jika orang yang kupilih belum yakin—aku akan meyakinkanmu. Pasti. Dan—" diselingi jeda darinya "—tutup kotak ini jika Kyouya menolakku."

Hening beberapa detik.

Tangan Hibari yang terulur ke arah kotak itu membuat rasa tak menentu di hati Mukuro muncul, mengetahui bahwa Hibari akan menutup kotak itu. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat detik.

Bukannya menutup kotak itu, Hibari malah menarik tangannya kembali menjauh kotak itu.

"… Kyou—"

"—Herbivora bodoh. Aku mau, Herbivora. **Aku mau**."

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di atas kapal pesiar besar yang sengaja Mukuro sewa untuk hari pernikahannya dengan Hibari, calon pasangan hidupnya yang manis itu. Bukan masalah besar bagi Mukuro. Toh, ia seorang pemilik perusahaan besar yang berdiri di Jepang. Kapal ini pun bisa ia beli kalau ia mau.

"Rokudo Mukuro, apakah anda bersedia menerima Hibari Kyouya sebagai pasangan hidup anda, dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, dalam untung maupun malang, dan berjanji mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Tibalah giliran Hibari.

"… Dan Hibari Kyouya, apakah anda bersedia menerima Rokudou Mukuro sebagai pasangan hidup anda, dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, dalam untung maupun malang, dan berjanji mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup?"

Lima detik detik Hibari belum membalas pengucapan janji pernikahan mereka. Membuat Mukuro menatap Hibari dalam.

"… Kyouya?" bisiknya.

"**Ya, saya bersedia."**

Senyum Mukuro terkembang.

Pendeta yang melayani pernikahan mereka itu tersenyum. "Dipersilahkan kedua mempelai bertukar cincin."

Seseorang yang memegang kotak persegi panjang berisi cincin mas putih datang dan membuka kotak itu di depan mereka, mempersilahkan mereka saling bertukar cincin.

Masing-masing mereka mengambil cincin, saling bertatapan, lalu saling memasangkan cincin di jari manis pasangannya.

"Dengan begini, kedua mempelai resmi menjadi sepasang **suami-istri**." Diiringi dengan riuh tepouk tangan para tamu undangan di kapal itu.

Mukuro menyingkirkan poni di dahi Kyouya-nya itu; mengecup dahinya.

"_**Ti amo, Rokudo Kyouya."**_

.

FIN

.


End file.
